


Jason is a red head and it confuses Dick

by Jaylad



Series: Jason Todd’s poor hair [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Confused Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd has red hair, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Red head Jason Todd, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad
Summary: Jason is a red head and forgot to tell his brothers (well Damian already knows) and he forgot to dye his hair. So when dinner comes they have a big surprise.Also Damian and Jason meant at the league and confuses Dick
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Series: Jason Todd’s poor hair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 523





	Jason is a red head and it confuses Dick

“You gonna take your hood off?” Tim asked, he was peeling off his mask slowly so as to not take skin with it. 

Jason hadn’t been planning to go back to the cave. He was just going to help with Penguin and then head back to one of his safe houses. But of course Tim had suggested he should have dinner with them, and even got Alfred on board. Jason couldn’t say no to Alfred, plus he and the Bats have been on slightly better terms lately. He cut back on the killing around them, and even came when Bruce called. 

“Can’t I just eat with it on.” Jason grumbled. He was stripping down from his leather jacket and body armor. While Tim, Damian and Dick all liked to dress in the dressing rooms. Jason, just like Bruce, had no problem stripping down to his boxers in front of them. 

“I dearly hope you do not Master Jason.” 

Jason ducked his head in shame. He never liked making Alfred upset. 

“Course not Alfie.” 

“Does it smell that bad Todd that you can’t take it off in public.” Damain said strutting around the corner, back from the changing rooms. Off was his Robin suit, he had changed into a comfy sweater and jeans. “Not like I would expect any better from a street rat like yourself.” 

Jason wasn’t affected by Damian words, he had heard much worse. A small ten year olds overused Insults didn’t mean a thing to him.

“Sure thing Gremlin.” 

Tim appeared round the same corner that Damian had. Jason hadn’t even realized he had gone back there, Jason had thought he was still in the room with them. 

“I’m heading up to see what Alfreds cooking.” Tim said as he descended the caves stairs.

Jason hummed his reply. He still needed to steal some of Bruce’s clothes to change into. 

“I think Dicks upstairs if you're looking for him Smalls.” Jason motioned to the stairs as he looked at Damian. 

Damian seemed to get the idea and followed after Tim, not without shooting Jason a glare of course. 

“I will be upstairs making sure your brothers are not fighting.” Alfred said. “Don’t be long, dinner is ready and I wouldn’t want it to get cold.” 

Alfred left, leaving Jason in the cave by himself. He reached up and unlatched his hood. It came off with a ‘woosh’ Jason shook his head. Sweat and grime flung off. His hair and face felt so much better to have fresh cave air breathing down onto it. 

Jason set his hood onto one of the tack racks and stalked off to the changing rooms. He found Bruce’s cubby and grabbed clothes to change into. 

A plain but soft black skin tight shirt, and grey sweatpants. They fit Jason almost perfectly. The pants are a little small on his ankles, and his shoulder stretched the shirt just a little bit. It was weird seeing him not fitting Bruce’s clothes. 

Jason turned his body towards the stairs and walked up them. He wished he had brought his beanie with him. Or maybe that he hadn’t put off dying his hair again. The pit for some reason always seemed to wash the color out faster. He also could never get the white streak to leave. It was very frustrating to spend half of his drug lord money on hair dye.

The clock opened with a slight chime. 7:00 clock exactly, he hoped he hadn’t held dinner for too long, he really didn’t want another Alfred glare. 

“Finally, I thought I was going to starve.” 

Dick was laying across the kitchen table pretending to be dying. Jason knew if Alfred saw him he would be appalled. 

“Don’t be some over dramatic Grayson, it has hardly been eight minutes.” Damian reprimanded making Dick pout like a child. “And get off the table. What are you a child?” 

Jason snorted and took a seat next to Tim. He didn’t seem to notice Jason. Too busy texting someone. Jason thought it was probably Conner seeing as the name on top of his phone said ‘Clone Boy.’ 

“You're not wrong Damian . Dick stopped aging mentally at five.” 

“Jay, you're so rude, I thought you loved me.” Dick whined, hitting a high note on rude. 

Tim finally looked up from his phone, jumping a little as he realized Jason was sitting right next to him. “sorry Dick I’m with Jason in this one.” 

Jason raised his hand for a high five with Tim. Tim answered with high five of his own. Finally looking up at Jason. He was really living to up to being the detective of the family as he pointed to Jason's head and said. “Red?” 

“Great job, I see why you're the detective of the family. Only took you five minutes.” Jason teased, he was surprised no one had said anything earlier. He thought Dick knew he dyed his hair, he had never really said anything to the baby bats.

Dick and Damian both turned the head towards Jason to look at what Tim was talking about. Jason almost felt bad as Dick shot up from laying down on the table. He knew they both thought he had meant blood. 

“Why is your hair red Todd, do you run out of dye?” Damian asked. 

Jason shrugged. “Forget to dye it this week, been busy.” 

Dick, the poor soul looked utterly lost. “Like you were born like that?” Dick seemed to realize how bad that sounded and then sputtered out something even worse. “I never know, like it's been like that forever.” 

“God it’s not like I was born blind or something. My hair has been red since birth.” Jason looked over at Dick. “I thought you already knew.” 

Tim finally decided to pipe up. “You dyed it to look more like Robin?” 

Dicks eyes got wide, he looked like a kicked puppy. “You did this because of me. I’m sorry little Wing.”

“Ok everyone shut up.” Jason called out to the crowd of birds, waving his arms around to shut evey one up. “ one I was born a redhead, two and no I didn’t dye it because Dick. I have been dying it before I got onto the streets.” Jason looked at his brothers. “Got it.” They nodded, but so clearly didn’t get it.

“Why did you dye it?” Dick asked, he seemed mostly over the whole ‘I dyed it to look more like you’ thing. 

“My Pops wanted me to, there's a lot of back haired people in crime alley, not a lot of redheads.” 

Dick and Tim tilted their heads in confusion. Damain seemed to get through. He nodded his head, changing appearances was a one of the first lessons they taught you at the league. 

“If I was to commit a crime black hair doesn’t give much away but red hair pretty much gives you a whole description.” 

Dick and Tim seemed to get it now. Dick looks like a double kicked puppy now though. There was no fixing it. 

“So why do you keep dying it?” Tim asked. 

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know, security I guess. Like Red hood has black hair which is one.” Jason shrugged again, he hadn’t really thought about not dying it before. “Don’t now I guess I just see myself having black hair, not red hair.”

“Well I don’t know why this is such a big deal, I for one now he had red hair before all this. I assumed you all know too.” Damian sounded very done with the whole thing. 

“That cause Talia didn’t get me hair dye pipsqueak. She thought I should.” He raised his arms in the air and did some weird arm motion. “Embrace it.” 

Tim connected it faster Dick did. “you guys know each other before coming here.”

Jason looked over at Tim and raised an eyebrow. “Well yea. If you put the timelines together we spent quite some then together.” 

“Holy shit! You guys!” Dick fell back onto the he table and flung his arm towards Damian and Jason. “Wow, shit man that crazy!” 

Alfred walked in and placed plates full of amazing smelling food onto the table. “I certainly hope all this talking hasn’t ruined your appetite.”

“Nothing could ruin my appetite for your food Alfie.” Jason shot Alfred a smile while shoveling food into his mouth. 

One of his brothers coughed out “suck up.” Jason didn’t care, he was too busy sucking up.

**Author's Note:**

> There definitely need to be more red head aus of Jason on here. If guys have any good ones tell me the names please.


End file.
